federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Danan nee Siomane
Siomane Tara is the Bajoran/Cardassian veterinarian who has established a reputation and business on Cardassia. While she is half-Cardassian, she has has surgery to appear fully Bajor as she feels more comfortable in that form. Now, she has currently married into one of the most influential families on the planet and continues to balance work with family. Background Information Brin, taken as a comfort woman in the Occupation was taken to Cardassia Prime when it ended. When she got pregnant with Tara, Legate Danan ushered the child off to Aulding Boarding School where she was raised. Believing that her mother was dead and her 'father' disgraced of her, she had no knowledge of her biological family until 2381 when Ashta Sarex discovered her connections to Brin on Bajor. Brin's fiance at the time, went to Cardassia and paid Tara's debts before bringing her back to Bajor and adopting her. In 2382, Brin was killed in a terrorist attack against Kai Pashu Eisha. Later, Polren remarried and India assumed the role of step-mother. In 2391, Tara discovered that Jorgu Danan was not actually her biological father - as tests has never formally been taken. Instead, her father was known traitor against Cardassia Halor Revok who had raped her mother in secret, without any of the Danan's knowledge. Revok was executed in 2375 for starting a Cardassian civil war and had no other heirs or family. She has a Flemish Giant rabbit named Buster, and a Bajoran mare named Whisper. Personal Life Marcus Wolfe CP (2387-2390): Tara met her ex-lover when he approached her in a bar. At first rejecting his come-ons she began to see him more as a friend and later a tutor during summer school. When Marcus' feelings became more apparent to her and she began to realize she may have married too early, Tara had a brief sexual affair with him until her husband found out. When her and her husband separated, she continued to see Marcus until he left her for his ex-wife Katal. There relationship was strained until they started an affair in mid 2389 but it was soon ended in February, 2390 as Tara became displeased about being the other woman. They are friends but their connection is rocky. Current Spouse(s) Fren Danan Tara met her fiance, Fren Danan CP, in the mall when she first arrived on Cardassia. After going to the bars and having some fun together, they started a rather intimate and kinky relationship. Enjoying their company, she started to develop feelings for him only for him to get engaged to another woman. They called it up but eventually her 'father' discovered their connection and revealed he was more than likely her brother. Getting genetic testing done this was not the case prompting them to make tentative plans on marrying in the distant future. After their wedding was postponed numerous times, Tara broke things off with Fren in early 2394. They later reconnected and began to date again in August of 2397 until they were later married. They have one child together. Lina Danan As her husband Fren was already married to another woman, Lina Danan, she also married Lina as her co-wife on the same date. Previous Spouse(s) Zayn Vondrehle Tara met her first husband, Zayn Vondrehle CP, when she was only 13/14 years old until Zayn left for Starfleet Academy in January of 2384 and when he was graduated they were finally married. This made her feel like she missed out of a lot of important experiences and promoted Tara to have an affair. Soon enough, they agreed to separate for five years to give her the time she needed but after Zayn was taken prisoner by the Klingons, a larger rift formed. When Zayn developed feelings for a Klingon woman, he agreed to an annulment. They did not have any children. Children Tara has one child with Fren Danan named TBA Danan (Oct, 2398). Tara has one step-child from Fren (Jorgu) and Lina named Elan Danan (2394). Education and Career Raised on Cardassia in a foster care facility, education was never emphasized for the young girl. With no formal education, when she was 12 years old she was still unable to read. Upon making it to Bajor, she was given all the best help she could get and eventually graduated highschool in 2386. The next year, she applied for a degree in medical science at the University of Bajor and graduated with her undergrad in 2390, before enrolling for her DMV in 2390-2392. Tara went on an exchange program to University of Cardassia in 2390 for two years to finish her degree. She has considered working for the community of Asgard, but ultimately may open a practice on Cardassia Prime. In May of 2392, she opened a veterinary clinic with money she got from her fiance. It is located in Lakarian City and employs Afon Makla. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Bajoran Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Medical Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2369 Category:All Characters